You Raise Me Up
by Broken Headphones
Summary: “You raise me up,” you said sadly, knowing that I wouldn’t finish. I never did. Because I wanted it to never end. Kanda x Lavi oneshot; shounen-ai


**I have been obsessed with Kanda x Lavi for the last two weeks. That's a good thing, right? …Right? The song is **_**You Raise Me Up**_** by Celtic Woman.  
**

I pulled out the house keys, struggling to find the right key to go into the lock. There was one for the car (which I swore I would _never_ drive again), one for the house, one for the room at the Black Order HQ that I would sometimes return to sleep in, and one for something I wasn't quite sure of. After jumbling for the keys through my wariness, I finally found the copper-colored key and stuck it into the lock. I opened the front door, listening to it as it screamed with protest of being moved, and walked through into the pitch black of my living room. I placed Mugen beside the doorway and reached out with both of my hands to feel through the darkness so that I wouldn't run into anything. I felt for a light source. A lamp jumped out at my fingers first, and I didn't waste any time in hesitating to turn it on. The light flashed on before I remembered that my eyes weren't prepared for the sudden change in atmosphere, and they stung when I stupidly looked down at the light bulb as it came to life. I clenched my eyes shut. They were already sore enough without me looking down at the source of the light. I jerked backwards, rubbing my eyelids, which didn't help me one bit. You probably would have laughed at me. I know you would have; you laugh at almost everything, you carefree bastard.

I finally opened my eyes, slowly, allowing them to adjust to the light of the room, and looked around. Nothing was stolen, thank God, and everything was in its proper place. In the light that I had I walked up the stairs and walked down the left corridor. I stopped and turned around, walking towards the right. My bedroom was actually the other way. It was late, I was tired from my three-day mission in Italy, and I didn't feel like walking anymore. You always laughed at how bad I was with directions sometimes. I ignored you, but I knew you were right. I would just never admit it because of my pride.

Inside I turned on the light hanging over my bed. The fan turned itself on while I was changing (it was haunted, I swear it was) but I didn't mind this time. I was tired and the cold air it created as the blades sped up felt amazing and refreshing against my skin. I didn't bother putting a shirt on tonight. It wouldn't really matter. I'd wake up like every morning, get dressed in that drab coat uniform, grab Mugen, and kill some random akuma that would pop up in town or in some other foreign country. Beansprout would have a conniption fit over seeing me tomorrow, I bet. I shivered, remembering that Jerry would want to fix me some extravagant meal tomorrow. He always did whenever I disappeared without telling him. Did he have a crush on me? I honestly hoped he didn't. That would make for some awkward lunch breaks.

After changing myself I fell onto the bed sloppily, not bothering to take the covers over myself or turn off the light. I didn't want to. My skin was fire hot and I think I was sweating. Did I catch myself a really bad fever? Maybe I would take the day off. No, no, I wouldn't. I was too strong for that. An aspirin would take the fever down, but my body ached from nonstop fighting and I felt lethargic. I didn't want to move. The fan was blowing at full power now and I closed my eyes, emitting a heavy, happy sigh. Could sighs be happy? Oh great, I'm starting to think like you now.

Now that I think about it, I hadn't seen you since the night before I left. It was definitely a boring three days in Venice. But it had plenty of wonderful wine and scenery to enjoy when one wasn't killing akuma. I hoped I could go again, but this time, you might be able to come with me. Just don't do something stupid to get us killed. If you do, I'll kill you again.

_Tap_

I heard the sound. It was quiet, hard to hear, but I still heard it. I bolted upwards, my hair falling from its binds, and I turned towards my window. There was a long silence between me and you. I knew you were outside, but I wasn't going to go to the window until I confirmed you were outside. You knew that and it frustrated you to no end. I smirked, knowing that right about now you were searching the ground for another pebble. I held back the urge to go to the window and tell you to just big up the stone you threw first and use that, but you always liked to take your time. You knew that it pained me to wait for you as well. But as soon as that second stone was tossed and it ticked against the glass I stood and walked to the window. Sure enough, you were standing beneath my bedroom in my backyard with your hands shoved deep in your pockets. Upon seeing my form behind the glass you smiled, the one visible gleaming excitedly. I unlatched the window and pulled it up, sticking my torso out and leaning my elbows against the windowsill.

"Hey!" you greeted. I smirked at you as you laughed sheepishly. That was the wrong thing to say, and you knew I wouldn't answer you. You sighed. You were frustrated. I was tired. We were both suffering, but you were going to do this right. "Oops, I'm sorry." I didn't reply, and you knew I wouldn't. You held up your index finger to motion to me that you were going to take even more of my time, and I narrowed my eyes. You'd never done this before. So, why now? You leapt up into one of the tree branches in my back yard that reached out towards the window I was leaning out of and you quickly scrambled near the edge of it, leaning close to my face. I didn't lean away. Your lips were close to mine.

"You raise me up," you murmured. I smirked. It took you too long, you fool.

"So I can stand on mountains," I replied softly. You closed your eyes.

"You raise me up…"

"To walk on stormy seas."

"I am strong…"

"When I am on your shoulders." I leaned my head on your shoulder, feeling sleepy. You're late, you know that? But this was comfortable. I could feel your blood running through your veins.

"You raise me up," you said sadly, knowing that I wouldn't finish. I never did. Because I wanted it to never end.

"To more than I…can be," I whispered. I heard your gasp lightly, knowing you were surprised. I smiled in triumph. But all good things must come to an end. I pulled my head off of your shoulder and you turned around, slowly letting yourself down. You tripped and fell. I shook my head, growling in disapproval. You were such a klutz. And as you disappeared down the street, going back towards the headquarters, I slightly regretted not stopping you and inviting you in. I'd have to remember to do that, so long as you didn't trash my house.


End file.
